grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamreaver Part 1
Dreamreaver Part 1 is the seventeenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the first part of a two part special. It is the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis In order to get lyrics for their new music video, Grojband must go inside of Trina's mind to get her deepest and most profound lyrics. Meanwhile, Trina has been dream hinting good stuff to happen to her in real life. Plot The episode begins with Kin and Kon at a ping pong table getting ready to play a game of table tennis. They both stand and stare each other off for a while until Laney screams out for them to hurry up. Kin and Kon start playing ping pong and then Kin hits the ball so hard that it smacks into Kin, making him smash up against the wall and drop to the ground. Corey comes in and picks up the ball and tells Kon that he will avenge him. He jumps up into the air and smacks the ping pong ball so hard, that it turns into a light blue beaming ball of electric power. It smashes a hole right through Kin's paddle and it bounces off of the wall and lands on the button for the TV remote, turning on the TV to a commercial. The commercial has a guy named 3D Dave advertizing a store called 3D Dave's which is a store that sells televisions. The store has a window on it that displays a bunch of TVs which is really good at grabbing the attention of other people who come by it. When Corey hears about this, he gets the idea to make a music video and then put it on 3D Daves's TVs in the window so that people will comne by and see their music video and make Grojband popular. They hear news about a television store that will let people submit videos that will be played in the window and the band gets ready to work on a music video. Trina overhears what Grojband it trying to do and she tries to sabotage Grojband's music video. She goes into her room, lies down on her bed and thinks of a scheme. She decides that she's going to do this by using the power of dreams as told by a book called The Hint. Mina comes out of the drawer in her nightstand and she talks about how much she loves the book as well. In this book, people are able to make their dreams come true by dreamhinting for them in their dreams. Trina says that she's going to go to sleep and dream hint for Grojband to fail at trying to become popular with their music video idea. She also plans on dreamhinting a picnic on the moon with Nick Mallory. Mina suggests that she try dreamhinting for something a little bit smaller. Trina yells at her, telling her that she wants a moon picnic. Trina flops down in her bed and turns off the lights and hugs The Hint as she goes to sleep to start dreamhinting. A bit a brainstorming occurs to find out what the music video should look like while Trina sleeps. Later the windows of the television store is boarded up so no one can see inside which shocks Grojband and makes Trina happy. Mina actually boarded up the windows to make Trina happy but Trina believes in the powers of her dreams. Corey is even more determined to create a great music video. Grojband throws together what they think is cool and create an impressive albeit confusing music video. Now the music video needs lyrics. Grojband plans to make Trina watch the music video in her sleep with Kin's invention so when Trina wakes up she can write about the dream. Due to prolong exposure to the music video Trina is stuck in a never ending nightmare. Unable to wake Trina up due to being in a state of shock, Grojband decides to go into Trina's dream using Kin's Dream Machine, so that they can get lyrics from her. In the dream they find it is a wasteland filled with people that look like Nick Mallory. The Nicks attack the band which Corey is confused on what is going on. He suddenly sees the rest of his band sitting in a movie chairs and talking about what a cliffhanger it is. Corey closes the garage door and they are trapped in Trina's mind for another episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff Minor Roles *Dream Nicks *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening Songs *Booty Booty Pow Trivia *This is the firsy episode of where Trina did not go into Diary Mode. The second episode being "A Knight to Remember" where Mina went into Diary Mode. **This is also the only episode of Grojband where they don't perform a song composed from Trina's diary. However, Kin and Kon did sing the song Booty Booty Pow. *As the episode comes to an end, there is a fourth wall joke. Kin, Kon, and Laney are seen sitting in movie chair saying that this is a real cliffhanger and when Corey closes the garage door, Laney breaks the fourth wall by asking "Continued? You mean we're stuck in Trina's head for another episode?" Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the song "Dreamweaver." *When Corey picked up the ping pong ball, he said "I shall avenge you my friend" and the movement of his mouth didn't match the words he was saying. This was a reference to old Japaneese ninja movies and how the lip syncing would always be off. Episode Connections *The events of this episode are continued in the episode Dreamreaver Part 2. Errors *When Corey was talking about their music becoming popular, the skull on his hat was missing. Gallery Fourth Wall.gif Booty Booty Pow.png Grojband Unite.png Trina hooked to dream machine.jpg Corey and Laney ... SMAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg My Mind Music Video.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1